


Trailing the Raven's Cry

by DeltaFell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Semblances (RWBY), F/F, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaFell/pseuds/DeltaFell
Summary: Sisters Ruby and Yang just want to get the newest news on Mistral's biggest crime lord, Raven Branwen. After several attempts, the sisters think they just might have a way in.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Trailing the Raven's Cry

The main entrance of the downtown skyscraper opened up and out walked an entourage all dressed in business attire. Most people on the street would never have recognized them for the high level criminals they were.

As they passed her by, Ruby noted that their boss wasn't with them. 

'I can't believe it, she was actually right for once!'

Raven kept a very strict schedule, always surrounded by bodyguards and never staying in transit for too long. But once a month, that schedule would be broken for seven hours. Raven would just disappear. At least, that's what Ruby's source said. 

And today, Ruby's source was right. 

Ruby circled around the building, and as she did, she saw Raven leaving the building, Raven's hair, normally kept tight behind her head, was currently let down. Raven stepped out into the street and entered an old white SUV. 

Ruby pulled out her phone and texted Yang, ''Hey, she's out back, leaving in a white SUV with black and red Vale U plates.'

Yang pulled up in an inconspicuous silver sedan. She lowered her sunglasses and smirked at Ruby, "Need a ride gorgeous?"

"Yang," Ruby groaned, "not now."

Ruby climbed into the passenger seat, and Yang pulled out of the backstreet and onto the main road.

Ruby and Yang followed Raven through the busy streets. 

The crime lord clearly didn't want to be followed, switching cars and using body doubles repeatedly.

After about an hour of driving, Raven switched back into her first car and headed out of the city. Once outside of the city, Raven put an end to the charades and just drove. A couple of hours outside of the city, Raven turned off the highway, approaching a tall, red brick building with a fence like an old fashioned sanatorium. She left her car, a raincoat covering her typical attire.

"Yang, keep the car running so if we need to get out of dodge fast, we can, but if I don't respond for 30 minutes, come looking for me," Ruby said.

"Alright Sis, you're the boss." Yang said, bored already.

Ruby followed close by, trying to remain unseen.

At the front desk, Raven grabbed a name tag and wrote something on it. As she applied it to her shirt, the name was briefly visible to Ruby. The name tag read Mrs. Doe.

'Does Raven have a hidden husband here?' Ruby wondered to herself.

Raven walked down a hall to the right, until she stopped at a door with a nameplate obscured by dust. She stood there for a few moments, just staring at the door, before she steeled herself and entered the room. 

Ruby stopped at the nameplate and brushed off the dust so she could read what it said.

'Jane Doe'

Ever curious, Ruby looked in the small window of the door to see who was inside. She was shaken to her core to see Raven crying over the woman in the bed. When Ruby looked at the face of the woman in the bed, however, she received an even bigger surprise. 

"Mom?!" Ruby shouted as she bust through the door. 

"What is going on here, Raven? What's your game?" Ruby asked.

Raven didn't respond, merely staring at Summer. 

As Ruby calmed slightly, she began to notice things she couldn't see so well from the window. Mostly, the room was covered in pictures. Many of the pictures were of her and Yang. But one picture, in a faded silver frame, held a photo of a family of four. Little Yang was being held by Summer, and baby Ruby was held by Raven.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yang entered the building, looking around for Ruby. She walked up to the receptionist's desk, where a rather rotund man sat. Yang leaned on the desk, waiting for him to realize she was there. He kept reading his magazine.

"So, did you see a girl, about yay high, following her mother?" Yang asked.

The receptionist only grunted and lethargically pointed to the hallway on the right.

" 'Kay thanks," Yang said.

Yang trailed her left hand along the wall as she walked down the hallway, fairly relaxed. Each door Yang passed, she looked in casually, not all that concerned. 

'Ruby, if you got absorbed looking at some obscure piece of hospital junk, I don't know what I'm gonna do,' Yang thought to herself.

One door gave Yang some pause. Unlike most of the others, there was a light on inside, and the sound of crying could be heard. Yang approached the door and looked in the window. What she saw inside nearly stopped her heart. 

Ruby, hugging Raven Branwen and the both of them crying over someone in the bed.

Yang saw red, literally, and kicked open the door. 

"What in the fuck is going on here? Ruby, why are you hugging Raven-fucking-Branwen? She's a criminal!" Yang shouted.

To both Yang and Raven's surprise, Ruby stood up, and put herself directly between Yang and Raven.

"Yang, don't.You can't." Ruby said.

"The fuck I can't! Get out of my way Ruby. Just cause she has a sad past doesn't mean-" Yang tried to push past Ruby, however, Ruby held her ground.

"She's our other mother, Yang." Ruby said, a sad determination in her eyes. 

The utter shock of that statement stopped Yang cold. "What?"

"Look, Yang. She's our other mother," Ruby picked up the silver framed photo and showed it to Yang. 

Yang's mouth hung open and her eyes grew wide as she processed the picture of Summer and Raven holding her and Ruby. Yang's knees grew weak and she began to feel light-headed.

Ruby was quick to support her sister, and guided Yang to the chair she had dragged by Raven. Yang reached out to Raven unintentionally and leaned in on her. Too wracked by emotions to react, Raven didn't move as Yang leaned on her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this is my first attempt at actually publishing a fanfic. Many thanks to the folks who beta'd this for me, y'all were super helpful.


End file.
